The Son of Chaos
by JamiesMuse
Summary: The events in the throne room transpired very differently in this story. The gods could not accept that a mortal would not accept there generous gift. Percy and Annabeth are taken in by Chaos herself, the fate of the Olympian gods are sealed, but the fate of Annabeth and Percy have never been more up in the air. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.


Ch. 1

After Luke made Percy promise to make the gods treat their demigods better the events that transpire in the throne room go something like this….

OoOoO

"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bellowed loudly. The entire room was silent as they watched the savior of Olympus kneel before Zeus than before his father.

"Does anyone not think that my son is worthy?" Poseidon asked. The silence that followed was more telling than any words, the gods never agreed on anything and in this case they actually did.

"We all agree, Perseus may get one wish from the gods." Zeus stated.

Percy looked up in surprise unsure of how to respond finally asking, "Anything?"

The king of the gods could only roll his eyes at the dimwittedness of his nephew with a huff he said, "Yes, I know what you will ask for. The greatest gift of all, if you wish it you will become a god, serving as your father's lieutenant for eternity."

Percy was taken aback by the offer, never had he ever imagined that he could become a Greek god. But when he looked over to the love of his life, Annabeth, he could not accept the offer. If it were not offered to her there was no way that he would turn his back on her.

"I appreciate your offer, but I cannot." Perseus said but he flinched slightly when the gods all gave him a look of hatred. Even his own father looked sickened by his decision. The only thing that stopped him from running away was the way that Annabeth was looking at him, which made it all worth it.

Zeus looked like he could barely hold back his own fury. "You dare turn down our generous offer?" Zeus yelled he, could not believe this demigod was turning down the greatest gift of all. To him this was an embarrassment and he would not allow a mere mortal to show up the gods.

Percy was never one to back down and he would not do so this time. "Yes, but I hold you to your gift, will you still give me my wish?" Percy asked.

Zeus looked even more furious now. "How dare you disrespect the Olympian council? You will not get your wish; instead I believe an example must be made of anyone who thinks they are above the gods."

Surprisingly to Percy most of the gods began to nod. Not once had any hero declined the gift of godhood and they could not accept that a sixteen-year-old boy was turning down the greatest award that could be bestowed upon a mortal.

Percy looked over to his father but even he looked slightly disturbed that his son did not want to be his lieutenant and abstained from defending his son's position.

Zeus seemed to gather himself, "A vote will be had, if Perseus does not want to join the pantheon of the gods he is an anomaly, if he stays a mortal he would be able to do as he pleased and could go against Olympus. Those who believe we should eliminate the threat raise your hands."

Zeus and Hera were the quickest to raise their hands; the king of the gods had his obvious reason while the queen who was infamous for her hatred of demigods had not changed millennia. Seeing the opportunity for another demigod to die was to sweet for her to resist.

Dionysus was next, the wine god had always hated Percy Jackson from the moment he walked into camp half blood and he would lose no sleep over his decision.

Ares and Aphrodite were next to raise their hands. Ares who was very different from his Roman form Mars held grudges till the end and would never forgive the demigod for beating him in a fight. Aphrodite on the other hand was the goddess of lust and if she could not have the hero then no one else could.

Athena was next to put up her hand. The look that her favorite daughter gave her a slight pause, but it was not enough. Her hatred for Poseidon was to deeply rooted and she would get revenge through his spawns.

Demeter was the last to raise her hand bringing the total to the six needed. She had always had a deep-rooted fear of powerful demigods and Zeus's words played heavily on her decision.

Percy just seemed taken aback, after a few seconds he gathered himself and just stood their waiting for the inevitable and pledging to himself that he would never come to the defense of these gods ever again.

The decision was made but before Zeus could kill the hero, Annabeth shouted while running to stand beside Percy, "Wait! If you kill Percy then you must kill me as well, after everything he has done for you this is how you treat him? And you mother." She said it as if it were the worst thing one could be called. "I am no daughter of Athena, your actions are not wise they are fueled by revenge and I could never accept that. If you do not kill me today I will seek revenge and join him once I reach the afterlife."

Athena quickly stood up but the way her daughter looked at her made her flinch and for the first time the goddess of wisdom was lost for words.

OoOoO

The five Olympians who abstained from voting did not find it necessary to say anything. They were all slightly disturbed that a mortal would not take the gift of godhood and could not bring themselves to defend the demigod. Although they would abstain from voting to kill him the thought that a mere mortal would reject this gift chilled them to the very bone.

Poseidon was affected the most, but he could not bring himself to defend his son, he was too hurt by his refusal to become his lieutenant. This was a mistake that he would regret until the end of his days, the sea never being as restless as it was after this day.

OoOoO

Zeus did not care if the daughter of Athena wanted to die, "Very well" Zeus simply said, "I will not stand in your way if you wish for death." Before he hurled his master bolt at the two demigods holding hands.

What was left was just a blackened spot on the Olympian floor. Silence ensued, as everyone was surprised that they were not celebrating but instead executing to of the heroes of the prophecy.

Zeus was about to speak up but the appearance of the three fates made him pause.

Three elderly women looked at the king of the gods and showed the first sign of emotion anyone had ever seen on their faces. A look of disgust was clearly evident in their faces, Atropos spoke up, "I was not supposed to cut their strings of life today, yet you forced me to do so. You have sealed your fates, the next great prophecy was about to be spoken and those two demigods were to lead it. Now that you have killed them the fall of your reign will end shortly." She said the last part like she would enjoy watching their fall, before the Moirai quickly vanished leaving a gaping king of the gods.

OoOoO

Percy thought that he would feel pain after the bolt hit him, but he didn't feel anything. He was also expecting to be in Hades realm; instead Annabeth was still holding hands with him looking just as confused since they were both in a room that seemed to have the entire galaxy blanketed across it.

Suddenly a door was opened and both of the demigods tensed up. Surprisingly to Percy his trusty sword Anaklusmos was still in its pen form in his pocket.

The woman that walked through the door looked at both demigods with a kind smile, before seeing how tense both of them were. "At ease, nothing can threaten you up here." The mysterious lady said but both Demigods were still clearly in a slight panic especially after the betrayal that occurred in the throne room.

The woman decided to take a different approach, "I am the first primordial, I am the personification of Chaos, and the reason that the two of you are here is because I require you assistance." Chaos spoke gently to the two demigods understanding what they had just gone through.

Both demigods looked at her in awe finally taking a proper look at the Primordial Goddess, she was beautiful, a being that would make Aphrodite look like a wannabe beauty queen. The dress that she wore was pitch black and a staff could be seen in her hand. Now that they knew whose presence they were in they could feel the untamable power that radiated off of her. Her presence made Zeus look like nothing more than a playground bully.

Annabeth always being the smarter one quickly grabbed Percy and together they dropped into a bow.

Chaos knew that she picked the perfect duo for the job that she would offer them. "Stand, there is no need to bow in my presence. I am not an Olympian god and I personally have had enough people grovel at my feet and do not wish to add the two of you to that list."

Percy and Annabeth quickly rose both of them were surprised that the first primordial was speaking to them as if they were equals.

Annabeth curiosity could not be held back and she asked, "Lady Chaos I appreciate you bringing us here, but what is the reason for this?"

Chaos looked at the young demigod with a smile that easily reached her eyes before she turned more serious, "I have chosen right." She said this more to herself than anyone. "You are correct young one, after the events that transpired in the throne room Olympus will fall, the end of the Greek gods is inevitable. You two were supposed to lead the next great prophesy but now that you are gone no one will be able to alter their fate." She said carefully looking at there reactions.

Percy held a very sad look but he had no desire to help the gods that did not respect anyone. Annabeth on the other hand did not look sad, instead she seemed to be somewhat comforted that the Olympians would finally pay for all the injustices they had sponsored over their corrupt rule.

Chaos looked on approvingly, the two could not be more fitting, both of them complemented each other so perfectly. She then said, "Although this is inevitable the universe will not lose anything with the loss of that poisoned pantheon, but other godly pantheons exist and I cannot allow the mistake of the Olympians to befall them. Gaia will rise and defeat Olympus, but that will not be enough for her she will seek to gain control of the earth. And in order to do so she must take out the much more formidable Norse deities, she may not strike at them for some time because Gaia is not impatient. When she strikes she will defeat them, however she is unaware of my plan. If the two of you accept, you will become my champions, the first beings to ever receive my blessing. I have carefully watched the path that both of you have followed and non-are more deserving than you Percy and you Annabeth. I cannot allow the mistakes of one pantheon to affect another, if I did the balance would be broken. Will the two of you accept?"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, a silent understanding passed between the two of them, they would not stand by and watch the mistakes that were made by the Olympians harm innocents, they both quickly turned to Chaos and simultaneously said, "We accept."

**This was just an idea that I could not get out of my head. Although I have enjoyed alot of the Chaos stories written I could not see Annabeth just cheating on Percy because she was bored, maybe because she is one of my favorite characters. Anyways, as always thanks for reading!**

**-Jamie**


End file.
